


Kinktober 2020: Lapdance, Frottage, Handjob

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode: s21e11 She Paints for Vengeance, Frottage, Kinktober 2020, Lapdance, M/M, Missing Scene, Roleplay, handjobs, no i will not get over it, why yes i am still salty about sonny getting used for undercover by the squad when he's an ada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael finds a way to help Sonny deal with being used for undercover at the strip club.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Lapdance, Frottage, Handjob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thosewerethedaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosewerethedaze/gifts).



"Why are they making you do undercover at the strip club?" Rafael asks when Sonny tells him he's only home to change and head back out.

"Something-something short-staffed," Sonny replies as he strips off his vest and works on his tie. 

"You shouldn't be involved," Rafael says, holding out his hands for Sonny's vest and tie. "You're not a cop anymore."

"Believe me, I said the same." Sonny sighs and drops on the bed. He looks up at Rafael and Rafael can see how frustrated he is. "I knew it was gonna take some time to adjust to being the ADA, but I didn't think it'd go on so long."

Rafael steps forward and cups Sonny's face in his hands. "I'm sorry this transition has been so tough for you. It's not right."

Sonny sighs and reaches for Rafael's wrists, turning his head so he can kiss the inside of each one. "Part of it is that you're coming and going for work, and I really want to be home with you as much as I can."

"Well, I won't pretend I'm not happy to hear that," Rafael says. He tips up Sonny's chin and kisses his lips. "How about I dress you for tonight?" Rafael offers. "Even if you can't be home, I can be with you."

Sonny brushes his nose against Rafael's. "I love that. Please."

Rafael picks a white shirt with a blue pattern and a pair of gray-blue slacks. He lays them on the bed as Sonny walks towards the shower, and he pauses as he hears the water start. He chooses a pair of shoes and a belt, and then leaves the bedroom, a plan starting to form about a way to give Sonny some sort of relaxation tonight.

*

Sonny sighs in relief when he takes his keys out of his coat as he walks down the hall from the elevator. The sting had gone more quickly than he could have hoped, and he's actually back home in time to get some time with Rafael before they need to go to bed. When he'd texted Rafael the good news, Rafael had insisted on champagne to celebrate, and Sonny had smiled the whole time he'd been buying a passable bottle at the bodega around the corner. 

He opens the door and pauses as he takes in the room. The lights are low, and music is playing softly in the background. On the kitchen counter, there's a bucket of ice for the champagne as well as two flutes. The loveseat's been turned 90 degrees so it's facing the kitchen, and it's draped with one of their satin sheets. One of the side tables from the living room has been positioned at one end.

"Hon?" Sonny calls out as he closes the door behind him. He puts the champagne in the ice bucket and stops short as Rafael comes down the hallway from the bedroom, wearing his bathrobe and giving Sonny a quick grin. 

"You must be Sonny," Rafael says, giving Sonny a once over. "Bartender says you paid for a dance."

It takes Sonny a moment to realize what's happening. "...Yeah. Yeah, I did. You had some moves on the main stage. I wanted to see them close up."

Rafael winks. "I promise, you'll be impressed. I'm Rafael. Why don't you get comfortable, and I'll get the champagne open?"

"Sounds good," Sonny says and walks over to the loveseat. He sits, stretching his arms along the back of the loveseat. "So, what's the rules? I've actually never gotten a lapdance."

"Really?" Rafael says, cutting Sonny a quick, flirty look. "No one ever bought you one for your birthday?"

"Nah, I'm a mostly good Catholic boy," Sonny replies. He watches Rafael pour the champagne and takes the flute Rafael holds out as he walks over. "Thanks. I didn't think the lap dances came with champagne."

Rafael sits on the loveseat next to Sonny, his robe falling open to mid-thigh as he gets comfortable. "Usually, they don't, but the bartender thinks you're cute."

Sonny chuckles and watches the way the humor flashes in Rafael's eyes but stays off his face. "Well, I'm sure he's great, but I'm definitely more interested in you right now."

Rafael holds up his champagne flute and taps it against Sonny's, then takes a small sip. "By the time I'm done, you won't be interested in anyone else."

Sonny takes his own sip of champagne and watches Rafael stand up. He places his glass on the table next to the loveseat, and then he stands in front of Sonny, facing away. For a moment, he stands still, and then he moves his hands to his front, and Sonny watches him move as he unties his robe. 

"Oh," Sonny says when Rafael drops the robe to the floor and shows off a pair of extra-snug, bright pink boxer briefs. "Wow," he says. 

Rafael turns around giving Sonny a clear view of the front. He's filling out the underwear perfectly, the heavy weight of his dick outlined in the fabric. "So, there are a couple of rules of lap dances," Rafael says as he steps forward, then sinks to his knees. He cups his hands over Sonny's knees, then pushes his legs wide open. He drags his thumbs along Sonny's inseam, stopping short of touching his dick. "You can touch me anywhere I'm not clothed, but no groping or trying to manhandle me."

"Don't think I could if I wanted to," Sonny says, watching Rafael's biceps flex as he keeps running his thumbs up and down Sonny's inseam. "You're solid. I like it a lot."

"Thanks," Rafael says, flashing Sonny a quick smile. "Other rules: The dance ends when the song ends. You want another, you'll need to go out and pay for it before I meet you in here again."

"Makes sense," Sonny says, squirming for a moment when Rafael's thumbs dig in perfectly just above his knees. "Can I put my arms around you?"

"No," Rafael says, pushing his hands against Sonny's thighs as he stands up. He doesn't straighten up once his arms are straight. He leans forward just enough to barely miss touching Sonny's mouth with his own. "And no kissing. Not on any part of me."

Sonny nods dumbly, feeling captured by Rafael's gaze. "That's gonna be the hardest rule to follow, but I will."

Rafael pushes off Sonny's legs and takes two steps back, picking up the stereo remote from the kitchen counter. "I believe you," he says. "You definitely seem like a good Catholic boy."

Sonny laughs as Rafael presses buttons, and then the music changes to a song with a thumping bass line and a fast beat. Rafael walks over to Sonny and rolls his hips forward before dropping his hands onto the back of the loveseat on either side of Sonny's head and straddling his lap. 

"Shit," Sonny gasps as Rafael arches forward, his entire chest dragging across Sonny's shirt. He grips his champagne flute tightly as he grazes Rafael's stomach with his fingertips. 

"Don't be shy," Rafael says, pressing forward again and trapping Sonny's hand between their bodies for a moment. "Feel free to put your whole hand on me." 

Sonny bites his lips as he presses his palm against Rafael's skin. He's wonderfully warm, and Sonny can feel his heart beating as Rafael grinds down on his lap, rubbing his bulge against Sonny's half-hard dick. 

"Oh, good," Rafael says, grinding against Sonny again. "You like me."

"How could I not?" Sonny replies, pushing his hand up so he can drag his palm across Rafael's nipple. He takes a long drink of champagne as Rafael leans backwards, thighs straining beautifully as he shifts his weight and bends back for a long moment. Sonny stops himself from grabbing Rafael's hip--it violates the touching rule--so he grabs Rafael's waist instead. 

Rafael straightens up and looks down into Sonny's face, a knowing, pleased smile on his face. "Having fun?"

Sonny nods and splays his hand over Rafael's ribs as he takes another drink of his champagne and then barely manages to get the flute onto the side table. "Oh, yeah. This is amazing." He places his now-free hand on Rafael's pec, squeezing lightly as Rafael grinds against his lap again. "Fuck," he gasps. "Fuck, you are really good at that."

"I've practiced," Rafael says, all confidence and a sharp smile. He drags his hands over Sonny's chest, then cups Sonny's head with one hand while holding his shoulder with the other. He rocks back and forth, hips snapping to the beat as he lifts and drops onto Sonny's lap. 

Sonny groans when Rafael manages to line up their hard dicks through their layers. He throws back his head and gasps as Rafael rides him with deeper intent, making him gasp and whine as he works Sonny up with perfect rhythm and the perfect drag of his body in Sonny's lap. 

"I'm gonna--" is as far as Sonny gets before he grits his teeth and comes hard in his pants. Rafael doesn't stop moving, but he does reach into his underwear and pull out his dick. 

"Don't tell my manager I did this," Rafael says, then laughs, unquestionably breaking character. He lifts off Sonny's lap and jerks himself off. He dips down and kisses Sonny hard and deep, panting into his mouth as he comes all over Sonny's shirt and lap. 

Sonny can't do anything but kiss back, the thump of the bass line covering all other noise as he and Rafael kiss and Rafael presses his wet, soft dick against Sonny's stomach. 

They keep kissing even as the song ends and the apartment goes silent. It's so easy to stay right where he is, biting at Rafael's lips and angling his head for deeper, slower kisses even as his come cools in his pants and Rafael settles heavily into his arms. 

"You are too good to me," Sonny murmurs when they finally break apart after a series of smaller and smaller kisses. "That was amazing."

Rafael nuzzles Sonny's cheek and drops a kiss on his temple. "You make it easy to be good to you," he says as he straightens up so they can see each other's faces. "Glad you liked the show."

"It was a hell of a show," Sonny says, and they chuckle together before kissing again. 

They take the rest of champagne to bed, and Sonny delights in splashing it on Rafael's skin and lapping it up as Rafael hums the song he's just danced to and holds Sonny close as he takes the bottle for his own turn.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift from detective_giggles!
> 
> Thank you as always to M for the beta!


End file.
